Without You, Things Go Hazy
by emilysangreal
Summary: Post 4x24 -Picks up the morning after my story Glass ended. One-shot. Fluffity-fluffity-fluff. Enjoy. :)


**A/N: First off, thank you all for your marvelous reviews of Glass! Consider this my thank-you gift to you. (Especially all of you that requested a sequel.) Enjoy. :)**

**Another thing... you should listen to "Hazy" by Rosi Golan while reading this. Just a suggestion. It sets the mood.**

* * *

Kensi Blye woke up staring at a ceiling that wasn't hers. Sunlight pooled through the window and bathed the room in a soft, early morning glow. Sleeping soundly next to her was Marty Deeks. Kensi smiled to herself and curled her toes under the sheets. His strong, bare back was towards her, and she couldn't help but trace a finger along the outline of his muscles. She scooted closer to him and snuggled against his tanned form, kissing his spine. Kensi put her arm across Deeks' waist and let her fingers fall gently on his abs.

This immediately woke him up. Deeks turned over and looked intensely into his partner's eyes. Kensi bit her lip nervously. Deeks placed his arm around her, drawing her towards himself. Their legs entangled. He pressed a loving kiss on her forehead, before moving down to her nose, lips, and chin. Kensi hadn't realized that underneath the joke-y, overtly sexual exterior lay a gentle and caring man.

"You smell like sunshine," Deeks whispered, burying his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. Kensi arched her neck back to let him in closer. She brought her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I always wanted to do that," she whispered. She felt Deeks smile into her neck. He laid his head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning," he said softly. Kensi kissed his head. "Good morning back." He planted a kiss right above her left breast.

"You smell so good."

Kensi chuckled. "You said that already."

"But it's true."

They lay there in silence like that, curled in one another's arms, for longer than they were satisfied with. Kensi relished the moment. She had waited for so long, and they had finally arrived. All the little quips, jabs, implications and flirting from the past three years had finally, finally come to a head. And here they were. Here she was, in his bed. Kensi felt a tear slip out of her eye -and it wasn't from yawning. She just felt so at peace -so very happy. She felt the walls coming down, and it felt so good.

Deeks moved his head from her chest and laid it on the pillow next to hers, so that he could look at her in the eyes. Kensi felt butterflies stirring in her stomach. It was the way he had looked at her in the armory, when she had delivered that note to him from Hetty. That deep, intense -but gentle -stare.

"So, what now?" Kensi asked, very quietly. The corner's of Deeks mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"Well, now we have breakfast."

Kensi rolled her eyes and hit him gently on the shoulder.

"You know what I mean." Deeks blinked several times.

"I think we just take it one day at a time, you know? I think we just run with it and see where we go."

"I think so, too. I just don't know how we'll tell Sam, G, and Hetty. Nell and Eric won't be so hard."

"Hetty already knows." Kensi fixed Deeks with a quizzical stare.

"She does?"

"Of course; Hetty knows all. She is omniscient and omnipresent, remember? She's like the god of NCIS."

"Oh yes, I forgot." Kensi snuggled against Deeks and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"I'm supposed to be in DC right now. Technically, I shouldn't be here."

"We'll sort everything out, Kensi. You can back out -you have backed out."

"I know, but I haven't even called this Dorneget guy that I was supposed to team up with." Deeks shook his head.

"Forget about it, Kens. We'll take care of it later. All that matters is right here, right now."

"Well, we have to get out of bed at some point."

"I say we have a repeat of last night, and go and make breakfast," Deeks countered, and rolled over onto Kensi, kissing her around her neck and jawline. laughed.

"There is no way we'll ever be able to repeat last night."

"But we can try."

* * *

After they had made love, Kensi and Deeks went out to the kitchen, where Deeks fixed them both up a lovely breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Kensi ate with gusto, and Deeks smiled to himself. It always amused him -her eating habits. Kensi could put her food away quickly, for all she was so thin. She looked up sharply, still munching on a piece of bacon. Kensi furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

Deeks grinned. "You're cute when you eat."

Kensi swallowed and stuck out her tongue. "Am not."

"Are too." Kensi stabbed a piece of egg onto her fork and put it in her mouth.

"See? Adorable!" Kensi rolled her eyes and finished her plate. "I have to call Hetty."

At that precise moment, Kensi's phone rang. She and Deeks shared a knowing look, and Kensi grabbed her purse, pulling out her phone. The caller ID said Hetty.

"Hello?"

"Miss Blye, do you and Mr. Deeks know what time it is?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

"Director Vance called. He wanted to know why his new transfer didn't make it to work this morning." Kensi stammered.

"Well, uh -I changed my mind."

"Oh. Well. Tell Mr. Deeks that I expect both of you at the office tomorrow morning."

Kensi's eyes flared and she looked at Deeks in shock.

"Um, okay..."

"Good. Congratulations, Miss Blye. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, uh... see you tomorrow."

Kensi hung up the phone and Deeks stood up.

"What did she say?"

Kensi shook her head in wonder. "She knows."

"I told you." Kensi let out a nervous laugh. "We have to be back at ops tomorrow."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Deeks wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. They stood there like that for awhile.

"This isn't as weird as I thought it would be," said Kensi, after a time.

"What do you mean?" replied Deeks.

"You and me. We fit. I thought we wouldn't." Deeks laughed.

"You've thought about us being together? How often? Was I naked?" Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Deeks, you're ruining the moment." Deeks smiled and kissed her quick.

"You're right. Sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Happy now? :) Please review!**


End file.
